KITCHEN IS MY SPACE SO NOBODY CAN PENETRATE
by mistralax
Summary: La cocina es su territorio, solamente allí se puede dejar llevar pero no debe olvidar que no está solo.


**Notas de autora:** Bueno algo de K, mi primer fic en esta sección, espero que les guste. Me va realmente agradando estos personajes.

Y como siempre un producto de mi rareza este fic.

**Advertencias:** Kuro being kuroh. Insert song de Kuroh. (realmente éste sujeto tiene mis respetos por andar con una cara tan seria con todo lo ridículo que le hacen ver )

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritor y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**KITCHEN IS MY SPACE SO NOBODY CAN INVADE**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Realmente era un muchacho extraño pero tenía órdenes de acabar con él si notaba el más mínimo comportamiento sospechoso.

Isana Yashiro, era un ser realmente extraño y astuto como un zorro, ¿o más bien el había sido el idiota por haber caído con truco de niños? Sea cual sea era totalmente ridículo e ilógico que estuviera allí preparándole el desayuno, aunque su pasión por la cocina fuese algo exagerada. Simplemente estaba allí para ganarse su confianza y descubrir la verdad tras Isana Yashiro.

La chica apenas vestida discutía acerca de no querer vestirse y tener mucha hambre pidiéndole que se apresurara con eso ¿quién se creía ella para darle ordenes?

- Shiro, tengo hambre - era una línea bastante usada por ella cada hora, parecía realmente no tener un poco de decencia, aunque quien dice que la tenga para tener el descaro de andar desnuda frente a dos hombres y peor en público.

- Si, yo también Neko, pero Kuroh hace lo mejor que puede. Ahora ven tienes que colocarte el uniforme - escuchó a Yashiro mientras la arrastraba fuera de la cocina algo avergonzado, y él simplemente tratando de ignorar la situación. Cuando escuchó un escándalo desde el otro lado de la habitación prefirió que era mejor despejar su mente de aquel ambiente, simplemente no se podía concentrar.

_Háblame, patata, del mañana que viste en sueños_

_Ríete, carne de cerdo, de que no haya un destino inalterable_

_El cuchillo de cocina da vueltas, las especias bailan, yo estoy solo en la cocina_

_KITCHEN IS MY SPACE SO NOBODY CAN INVADE_

Esa era canción que se había inventado viendo los alimentos alineados en el mesón de la cocina., trataba de murmullar algo bajito mientras pelaba las patatas para córtala en trozos.

_Tú esbozas una sonrisa_

_He comprendido el significado de la vida_

_Que este despreocupado aliño_

_Puede ser lo más preciado_

_Si no tuviera sal y pimienta_

_El mundo perdería su color y el curry moriría_

_Tú existes en este mundo_

_Yo prepararé nabe, en honor a la cocina china_

Prácticamente se había pedido entre la letra de la canción y había comenzado a alzar la voz un poco más pero sin ser evidente para los demás. Le relajaba tanto como escuchar las sabias palabras de su maestro Niwa Ichigen.

_Llora por mí, cebolla, y cree en el futuro_

_Canta para mí, zanahoria, pues el cielo sigue siendo muy azul_

_Echar el caldo, hervir a fuego lento, yo estoy solo en la cocina..._

Pff...

!Jajajajajajajaja!

Las ruidosas carcajadas de aquellos dos seres le hicieron perder la concentración haciéndole resbalar el cuchillo. Allí estaban en el suelo sujetándose el abdomen mientras reían sin parar, sobre todo Neko.

Sus mejillas ligeramente se coloraron al verse descubierto, ya suficientemente idiota había actuado el día anterior.

Vio a Yashiro limpiándose unas lagrimillas que se le habían escapado mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

-Lo siento, Kuroh - fue lo dijo apenas con el tono de risa y burla en sus palabras - Es que parecías tan serio que no pensé que eras de las personas que tararean una canción mientras cocinan.

Realmente dudaba que Isana Yashiro realmente se lo tomara en serio, simplemente parecía tomárselo a juego todo con él.

- Shiro, pero es que era tan gracioso. ¡Kuroh cantas muy gracioso! - fue lo escuchó decir a Neko después de haberse dejado de reír.

Suficiente.

Podía ver la burla en sus rostros.

- Los voy a matar a ambos de una buena vez.

El rostro de Shiro se tornó azul ante la amenaza, al menor si iba a morir quería desayunar primero.

- ¡No! no le harás nada a Shiro - Neko saltó frente a él. Ambos discutiendo.

Yashiro realmente se preguntaba si sería capaz de aguantar esto todos los días. Era algo incomodo que dos desconocidos vivieran con él. Desde un principio trataba de llevarse bien con todos pero sin involucrarse realmente con ellos siempre y cuando les fueran útiles. Aunque claro Neko resultaba un buen salvavidas para él, sino fuera por ella Kuroh ya le habría matado, aunque realmente no podía juzgarle ya que según parecía era una buena persona.

De pronto un ligero olor a quemado se hizo presente pudo ver el pescado que estaba grillándose soltando algo de humo negro.

- ¡Kuroh! ¡la comida! - gritó realmente preocupado.

Kuroh rápidamente dejó su pelea con Neko quien realmente parecía al borde un ataque cardíaco al ver la deliciosa comida quemándose.

Rápidamente había alcanzado a apagar la cocina y con molestia les vio a ambos por haber interrumpido su labor.

- ¡Fuera! ¡No los quiero ver aquí hasta que termine!- gritó claramente enojado.

Ambos asintieron y salieron de la cocina como niños obedientes.

_Llora por mí, cebolla, y cree en el futuro_

_Canta para mí, zanahoria, pues el cielo sigue siendo muy azul_

_Echar el caldo, hervir a fuego lento, yo estoy solo en la cocina_

_KITCHEN IS MY SPACE SO NOBODY CAN PENETRATE_

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ay Kuroh como me he partido de la risa con la letra de su Insert song, realmente puede existir algo más ridiculo? pero realmente kuroh me gusta como personaje me parece una burla a esos Bishies serios y emo saske y kirito. Quizás su propia existencia en si es un chiste pero me agrada. Neko is Neko, sólo eso.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, algo cortito.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
